A ring terminal type battery system has long been a standard in the industry. However, the ring terminal with bolt-on action has relatively high warranty costs due primarily to cross threading and stripping bolts. Assembly on the factory floor is also different. Also, with the standard ring terminal, the user is able to jump start a vehicle which can be undesirable in some instances. A direct connect system is needed which replaces the ring terminal type battery, lends itself to normal processing methods, can be made at a lower cost, and permits more convenient mating of the terminal parts with one another.